Wireless spectrum has become a scarce resource due to the recent increase in mobile applications and services, rendering an efficient use of available wireless spectrum critical to sustain the ever-increasing mobile traffic. However, most conventional wireless radios operate in a half-duplex (HD) manner (for single channel operation), i.e., either transmit or receive at any given time, due to the lack of ability to mitigate self-interference (i.e., interference caused by its transmit (TX) signal to its receive (RX) signal processing chain), hence reducing spectrum efficiency significantly compared to a “full-duplex” (FD) operation.